Fōrun-juu
'''The Fōrun-juu (フォールン獣 lit. ''Fallen Beasts'') are a sub-race of Shinigami that sold their soul to a shaman for greater powers, but instead became more animalistic as a result. After contacting their inner animal spirit they can use their medium to fuse the beast with their spiritual energy, resulting in a new transformation.' Overview In a manner similar to an Arrancar, who seal their powers into the form of a sword, a Fōrun-juu seal their's in the form of an object called a '''Culmine' (頂き Crests) that can take on various shapes, like bows, a sword or gauntlets that best fit the individual. A Fōrun-juu can be created through three known means; one was with the aid of a Shaman who releases the individuals latent animilistic potential, as seen in the very first Fōrun-juu; While the second involves actually spawning an Inner Animal through the suppression of a person's personality that is seen as their animalistic side. This repression causes the inner animal to spawn in the individuals Inner World, similar to a Shinigami's Inner Hollow, and after being subjugated, the individual can make use of their new powers; as was the case with Riki Nagakura. The third and final case is being born as such. Some of the Fōrun-juu have expressed animistic tendencies even outside their Culmine forms. This behavior stems mainly from the Inner Animal to which each individual is aligned, as Riki - having an inner wolf - has appeared protective of areas he considers his own territory as well as heightened senses such as smell and sight. Karis Nishiki - having an inner rabbit - is often described as "soft" by those around her. The Fōrun-juu may also begin taking on actual physical characteristics associated with their inner animal, as Riki has quite developed and pronounced canines. Powers and Abilities Those naturally born a Fōrun-juu have access to all the same powers as those who acquire theirs at a later date; though all the individual skills and abilities unique to the Fōrun-juu are performed with greater levels of strength and potency. Prima Rinascita Bestie (獣 の最初のリバース, First Rebirth of the Beasts): The Fōrun-juu, due to their more animalistic nature, have turned their animal spirit into a form similar to shikai and an Arrancar's Resurreccion first release. In this stage they can still use their zanpakuto's Shikai and Bankai ability. * Azzerare Ha Svolta (ゼロポイント突破, Zero Point Breakthrough): Similar to a Segunda Etapa or a Bankai, the Fōrun-juu tap into more power from their inner animal spirit; resulting in the individual user taking a more demonic form with greater power and abilities than before. This has the drawback of not allowing the user the ability to use their zanpakuto's skills or forms. * Beastiale Trasformazione (ひどい 変換, Animal Transformation): After training and becoming more in-tune with their inner animal spirit the user is able to transform into the form of their inner animal, as well as communicate with other animals of similar species. Guarigione Saliva '(治療唾液, ''Healing Saliva): When a Fōrun-juu is injured and can't reach medical attention, they concentrate their spiritual energy into their mouths and produce a liquid similar to saliva that can be used as a healing agent whose potency depends on the amount of energy concentrated. 'Cambiare Direzione '(再直接, Redirect): When a Cero-like blast is fired, a Fōrun-juu can 'eat' it absorbing the energy that makes it up into their own body re-energizing themselves. After this they are able to fire the energy back at the original source. '''Estremo Velocità (極端な速度, Extremespeed): Is like the Soul-Reaper's Shunpo or the Arrancar's Sonido. The Fōrun-juu's speed is increased greatly due to the muscles growing larger to compensate for the body attaining a new form. When moving their presence completely vanishes allowing them to surprise an enemy without effort. 'Custode '(保護者, Guardian): This grants the Fōrun-juu a hardened skin that glows with a white aura to protect them. This skin is able to defend from most low level Kidō spells and regular sword strikes. The durability of this protection depends on the strength of the user. Weapons 'Culmine '(頂き Crests) Are the main sources of power to the Forun species, after each person has succeeded in learning of their spirit animals, the spirit transforms into a medium that best fits the user.